I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by psav2005
Summary: Logan is only himself when he is with Quinn. One-shot song fic, Quogan with hints of James/Zoey, Vince/Lola, and Michael/Lisa. Set between Vince is Back and Chasing Zoey


**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is my newest Zoey 101 song fic, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, based on the song by Taylor Swift. This story is set between the episodes "Vince is Back" and "Chasing Zoey." In the story Logan is watching his other friends hanging out with their boyfriends/girlfriends and is sad he can't do that with Quinn, since their relationship is a secret. When their friends are finally gone they couple can finally hang out together, and Logan tells Quinn how he truly feels about her. I hope everyone enjoys my story, and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: One-shot song fic. Logan is only himself when he is with Quinn. Quogan with hints of James/Zoey, Vince/Lola, and Michael/Lisa_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zoey 101is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider, and the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You is owned by Taylor Swift, who sings the song._**

Logan Reese was sick.

Ok well Logan wasn't really sick, but he felt sick.

He didn't feel sick because of something he ate, or because he was catching something, no Logan Reese felt sick because he was sitting in his dorm room on a Friday night watching his roommates James and Michael, hanging out with their girlfriends, Zoey and Lisa.

Logan had nothing against his roommates or their girlfriends; he was friends with all of them. The thing that made him feel sick was the fact that his roommates could hang out with their girlfriends in public, while he and his girlfriend Quinn couldn't, on count of the fact that their relationship was a secret one that only the two of them knew about.

There were three reasons Logan couldn't hang out with Quinn at the moment, one being the fact that James, Michael, Zoey, and Lisa were in his room, two being that Lola and Vince were in Quinn's room, and three most importantly being Quinn was out working a project from class with Stacey Dillsen. Logan laughed to himself, thinking only Stacey Dillsen would want to work on a class project on a Friday night. Logan then thinks back to what he and Quinn did last Friday night, wishing they were doing the same thing again tonight.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

Last Friday night Logan and Quinn went to the beach, and they just laid in the sand, side by side, looking up at the sky for hours. They didn't even say a thing; they just listened to the noises of the night. Logan knew that everything he needed was right there by his side. Even though they hadn't been dating that long, Logan thought he knew everything about Quinn, and that he didn't wanna live with out her.

Logan was so into his memory of the previous Friday night that he totality didn't hear his phone ringing. Logan finally snapped out of his daydream when a pillow hit him in the face.

"Hey what was that for," Logan yelled at Michael, who threw the pillow.

"Dude you were daydreaming and your phone is going off," Michael said.

Logan then looked down at his phone and saw that it was Quinn calling.

"Oh thanks man, I'll be back in a sec," Logan said as he left the room to take the call, his night just getting a bit better.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Hey babe, I missed you," Logan said as he answered his phone down in the lounge.

"Logan I was only helping Stacey with our project, its not like I went back to Seattle or anything, and it was only a couple of hours anyway," Quinn responded.

"I know it's just I would have rather been with you then watching Michael with Lisa or James with Zoey in my dorm room," Logan said.

"Well then let's meet up back at my room," Quinn said.

"One problem, Vince and Lola are there," Logan said.

"Darn," Quinn said. "How bout we go to the beach again," Quinn asked.

"I love it when we are thinking the same thing," Logan said.

"Great minds think alike," Quinn said with a laugh. "I'll see you in ten minutes," Quinn said as she hung up.

Logan was about to head back to his room, but remembered his friends would question him when he told them he was leaving, and he was bad with excuses, so he headed for the beach.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say you can't live without me._

When Quinn and Logan meet at the beach the two kissed before laying down in the sand and looking up at the sky, just like last week. This time though Logan hears Quinn start crying.

"What's wrong baby," Logan asks as he turns towards Quinn.

"I've had better days, when I was walking to class today I ran into one of those freshmen that look like a wannabe Barbie and acts like they are better then anyone, and she dropped her things, and even though I helped her pick them up, she called be a spaz," Quinn cried as Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"But Quinn, you never cry when someone calls you that, you just get that crazy look in your eyes, and then get payback in some way, trust me, I know about that," Logan said.

"It's just……."

"It's just what," Logan asked.

"I have never told anyone this, but when someone calls me that, I go find a private place and just cry," Quinn said.

"Don't worry baby, we all know that eventually you'll be a world famous scientists and that freshmen will just be someone who never hits it big and has had so much plastic surgery that she's ugly," Logan said with a laugh.

"I know, but it still hurts," Quinn says.

Logan then decides to tell Quinn a secret he has never told anyone.

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Well I have a secret I want to tell you as well," Logan said.

"And what would that be," Quinn asked.

"That I'm only me when I'm with you," Logan said.

For the first time ever Logan Reese saw Quinn Pensky speechless, well may be the second time ever, first being when he first kissed her.

"Uh could you repeat that baby," Quinn asked.

Logan just smiled at her response.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

"Quinn, I'm, truly only me when I'm with you. When I'm with you I get to be the guy you see, sweet, caring about his girlfriend, treating her like she is the greatest thing in the world, which you are. For some reason I can't be that person when you're not around, I have to be that selfish jerk, you're the only person that can bring the true me out. Quinn Pensky you mean everything to me right now, I'm only happy when you're not sad. I don't wanna be out somewhere if you're not out as well. When we are together in public it drives me crazy, half of me wants to be that mean selfish jerk to you, but the other half of me is trying to let you know what I truly feel about you. Quinn, I'm only me, I'm only who I wanna be when I'm with you," Logan says.

Quinn is speechless again.

"Chalk up time number three," Logan thinks to himself.

Quinn then finally responds by planting a big kiss on Quinn.

"I love you Quinn Pensky," Logan says.

"And I love you Logan Reese," Quinn says. "Oh, and just like you, I'm only me when I'm with you," Quinn says as they kiss again before they return to laying on the beach, looking at the sky, in each others arms.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was my story, I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review._**


End file.
